


Abismo

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hay mucho contexto de este fanfic que no esta aquí y pues sorry, Not a mary sue tho, Que me guste Tiger Claw no me hace furry, Rossetta es un OC, Self-Indulgent
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Es cosa de poner atención en su mirada, no se tiene que ser psicólogo para reconocer la muerte en sus ojos esmeraldas, el vacío en sus palabras y esa aura de sufrimiento que siempre parece aumentar.//(Human!Tigerclaw X OC; Human!AU; canon divergence).
Relationships: Tiger Claw/Original character, Tiger Claw/Rossetta
Kudos: 1





	Abismo

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente este fic fue publicado en fanfiction.net en 2018; actualmente estoy en proceso de mudanza de plataforma. 
> 
> Rossetta Yoshi es un OC que me hice por ahí del 2016 cuando entre al fandom de TMNT y descubrí los human AU, la idea es que era la quinta hija de Splinter y lanzaba agujas cual Haku en Naruto; se supone que es una kunoichi muy estoica pero generosa que solo quiere proteger a sus hermanos y pues quizás algún día me anime a escribir lo que había imaginado (no ahora, porque ese fandom anda ardiendo).

Cuando la ve, Takashi piensa que se ve demacrada.

Pero demacrada no es la palabra, porque sigue fuerte y es probable que incluso sea más ágil que la primera vez que pelearon, lo que tiene sentido porque Rossetta ya no es una niña de quince años jugando a ser heroína con sus hermanos.

Takashi se corrige, Rossetta se ve vacía.

Es como si la kunoichi estuviera muerta, con su mirada perdida y sus manos lanzando cuchillos sin ver a donde van a parar. El asesino intuye que es el tiempo, que los años la han curtido demasiado y que ella sufre como si hubiesen pasado siglos cuando solo lleva veinte años con vida.

Takashi se da cuenta la segunda vez que la encuentra, sus manos manchadas de sangre y su figura oculta en las sombras de los rincones de Nueva York.

La cosa es, que Rossetta es demasiado sentimental, parece fría, y seguramente ella quiere serlo, pero no hay manera de ocultar la depresión y el dolor.

Takashi la conoce demasiado bien como para caer en esos trucos, y no sabe si se refiere a la depresión o a la misma Rossetta.

(Tal vez es a ambas).

Takashi no sabe cómo es que ninguno de sus tres hermanos lo nota, como es que no ven la amargura debajo de la indiferencia, como no sienten el odio y rencor en sus palabras escuetas y meditaciones a medias.

Como no se percatan de su soledad en sus hombros rectos.

Así que se acerca.

Rossetta y el nunca pueden limitarse a las palabras, quizás porque ambos están acostumbrados a callarse; siempre terminan con golpes o besos desesperados.

Aunque hace tiempo que no se ven, y no puede creer que Rossetta realmente esta dispuesta a escucharlo.

La niña está muy mal.

Nunca había sentido tanto odio en sus ojos, ese infierno que azotaba con frialdad en su ceño fruncido, esa prepotencia disfrazando las ganas de llorar.

A Takashi le arde la garganta, le tiemblan los puños y su mente grita que la rescate.

Porque no es justo que Rossetta caiga tan bajo como el, no es posible que alguien tan recto y justo se manche las manos con sangre y mucho menos puede aceptar que la niña este en paz con eso, que le dé la bienvenida a la oscuridad como si fuese una vieja amiga.

Takashi se asquea cuando ella ni intenta contradecirle, cuando le resbalan los insultos y su mirada sigue impávida.

Muerta en vida, rota y vacía como una muñeca vieja.

La abofetea, la besa y le grita, pero ella sigue perdida en las sombras, atrapada en ese eterno ciclo de golpes y cuchillos que nunca acaba.

Takashi la mira partir con desaliento, admirando la brusquedad que ahora suplanta a la elegancia y el aviso de muerte sustituyendo al de justicia.

Y piensa, muy en el fondo, que todo es culpa suya.

Meses pasan antes de verse de nuevo, Rossetta está peor.

Sus golpes menos cuidadosos y sus cuchillos más acertados, su ropa pierde el encanto oriental y poco a poco se adapta a una nueva vida, una más ruda y con menos risas.

Los días de otoño llegan, y Takashi imagina que eso solo empeora todo, que la niña se dejara guiar por la nostalgia o lo que sea que este sintiendo durante sus peleas.

Y tiene razón, pasa poco tiempo antes de que Takashi la encuentre abandonando a un criminal moribundo en las afueras del hospital, más del otro lado que nada.

Rossetta ignora su grito casi con desdén, como si de pronto su vacío ya no aceptara a Takashi, como si su odio lo cubriera también a él y su historia juntos.

Es cosa de poner atención en su mirada, no se tiene que ser psicólogo para reconocer la perdida en sus ojos esmeraldas, el vacío en sus palabras y esa aura de sufrimiento que siempre parece aumentar.

Takashi se pregunta, si un día Rossetta saldrá de ese abismo.

Probablemente no, Raphael está muerto y el corazón de ella también.


End file.
